jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wander Over Yonder - The Nice Guy ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: While walking in the heat of the planet, Wander, Sylvia, and the Justice Guardians come across a convenience store. Sylvia refills on orbble juice while Wander goes in the store to get Sylvia a Thunder Blazz soda. Trivia * Scenes *Atticus: Whew! *wipes the sweat off his forehead* It sure is hot out here!!! *Xion: *with a raspy voice* Yeah... *coughs a bit* *Tammy: ...! *blows some ice breath on Xion* *Xion: Thanks, little sis.... But- *coughs twice* *Jeffrey: *gives Xion a cold bottle of water* The quicker we find some shade, the better. *Manny: ....! We're in luck!!! Look!! *points to a convenience store ahead* *Jeffrey: Perfect! *Aqua: Hurry!! We've gotta get Xion inside before she gets another fever!! *(Jeffrey takes Xion's hand and rushes inside) *Xion: *coughs a bit* *(They manage to get inside) *Xion: *pants a little bit* *(The rest of the team members come in) *Aqua: Xion!! Are you okay my little Princess?! *Xion: I'm all right, mommy. *drinks from her water bottle* *Aqua: Oh thank goodness. *hugs Xion* *Xion: *hugs Aqua back* *DJ: We were afraid you were gonna get another fever. *Xion: *smiles* I'm okay now. *Jaden: *to Jeffrey* I think it's best if the team stays out of the heat for a while before we go back outside. *Jeffrey: Agreed, bro. *Beetles: ...! It's our lucky day, guys! Look there! *points to an indoor fast food restuarant* *DJ: Cool! *Jesse: *smiles* Perfect! I sure am hungry! *May: *smiles* Me too! Let's go! *Apple Bloom: Wait. Where's Wander and Sylvia? *Sweetie Belle: I think they're still outside. *Baby Lily: I hope they'wl come inside. *Jeffrey: I'm sure they'll be all right. *Alexis: *smiles* Now come on. Let's get something to eat. *Xion: *smiles* *(The team arrives at the fast food restuarant) *Jaden: *looks at the huge menu and smiles hugely* I think I'm in heaven..... *Jeffrey: *smiles* Me too... *Aqua: *giggles* Impressed by the variety of eats they've got here? *Jeffrey: *nods* Yeah! *Xion: *smiles and shakes her head* Oh daddy.... Always thinking with your stomach. *Jeffrey: I can't help it. I'm starving! *Jaden: *smiles* What do you feel like getting? *Jeffrey: French fries...and let's see... *Alexis: *smiles* Want the kids meal, Lily? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yes pwease! *Alexis: *smiles* *May: *smiles* Hey, Tammy? DJ? Why don't you pick out some tables for us to sit at while we order the food? *DJ: *smiles* Sure. *Tammy: Okay. Be sure you get a double burger supreme for me! I want a lot of meat! *DJ: Make that two, but please no pickles. *May: *smiles* Got it. *(Then the cubs went to find tables for the team) *Aqua: *smiles* What do you want, Xion? *Xion: Hm...maybe a cheeseburger with no pickles and some fries. *Aqua: *smiles* Very well, my Princess. *Xion: *smiles* *Rainbow Dash: I think we call all agree that pickles is NOT right for us. *Rarity: Certainly. *Spike: I'll have the hay fries. Extra crispy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Back with Tammy and DJ) *Tammy: Hmmmm.... Let's see... *DJ: Maybe over here. *points to a big empty spot* *Tammy: *smiles* It's perfect! Big enough for all of us to sit at!! *DJ: *smiles* *Tammy: *takes her seat at the spot* Now we'll wait for the others to find us. *DJ: *sits by Tammy* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wander Over Yonder episodes